User blog:AbsolTheHiroPone/Community Updates and Reminders - (7/10/18)
Hello there wikians! There are some updates and reminders I have for you all, so let’s get in to this. As an unrelated personal side note, I really do not like using the MM/DD/YY format for dating things (I'm British) so this is going to be fun already! Also first staff blog post from me. I feel a weird sense of pride in making this post, lol. Updates Building on from the last community update, DinoBunnies has given Designer TayTay and I bureaucrat rights, and made us permanent admins of the wiki. This was due to DinoBunnies now being only semi active on the wiki, and the wiki needing active bureaucrats. There are still some things I cannot take care of just yet, but I’m trying my best to learn, but if I am struggling with something I will step back and let Designer TayTay deal with it. That's the beauty of having two active admins around. Reminders ;Photos :I have noticed a lot of unnecessary uploaded images recently, so I would just like to remind everyone to review our photo policies before uploading an image. ;Movie Star Specific images :The miniature profile that appears when you click on a movie star is not to be used on the wiki! This was agreed on back in 2014, here, and nothing has changed since then, so please do not add mini profiles to the wiki. They will be deleted. :Images for the infobox are supposed to be the images you can download straight from the looks feature itself, and they should simply be named File:MovieStarUsername.png. If the naming of these images is correct, they will appear automatically in the infobox. :Images that are used on the page to showcase looks in the gallery section of articles should follow this guide. :As an extra note, if images you uploaded are deleted, there is most likely a good reason for it, so please do not reupload them straight away! Talk to an admin about why your images were deleted, and we'll help you upload images to the wiki that match the criteria and will not be deleted in the future. ;Edit Summaries :Edit summaries are useful, please utilise them! Be it writing an edit summary of your edit, selecting from our preset summaries, or reading other people’s edit summaries. Edit summaries are meant to inform other users of the changes you made to an article, and in some cases there will be reasons why an edit has been undone or a piece of information removed. Please don’t ignore edit summaries! ;Opinions on articles :Please note that this is a wiki, and a wiki is meant for facts only. Please leave all opinionated commentary of a movie star to the comments of the article, and not on the article itself. Things like "They are so kind and caring." or the opposite is considered opinionated. I understand we all have our favourite movie stars and wish to show our appreciation for them, but please keep it to article comments. ;Editing permissions :Unless the page is protected, everyone here has permission to edit any article already! You don’t have to ask to edit anything, as long as you contribution is helpful, it is likely to stay on the wiki. And that’s all I had to talk about. If you have any questions please don’t hesitate to ask them! Happy editing! Category:Blog posts Category:Staff Blog Posts Category:Wiki Updates Category:Wiki Reminders